futurepolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
New Malayan Republicball
New Malayan Republicball |founded = 15679|successor = Malay Empiretangle GerZechLuxball|image = Nmr.png|reality = Malaysia|government = Republic|personality = Aggresive, War Loving,Kind,Brave,Strong,Blood Thirst|language = Malay, Chinese, Tamil, English, Hindi, Thai, Filipino, Zombianic, Vietnamese, Lao, Khmer, Burmese|type = Empire|capital = Kuala Lumpur|affiliation = CSOballSUN Unionball|religion = Islam Bhuddism Christianity Hinduism Atheism|friends = Best Friend Good Friend Good Vodka Best Zombies Best European Best American 2 Best African Japanese Empiretangle (Sometimes or Mostly) Best Arab North Japanball (Very Rarely or Once) Judah Empirecube New Ba'athist Syriaball Beneluxball SUN Nagasakiball Holy Roman Empireball (Ottoman Remover) Byzantine Empireball (Ottoman Remover) MAGball Islamic Rashidun Caliphateball Goryeo Republicball South Japanball|enemies = STORM PUPPET BROTHER WORST NIGHTMARE STORM AMERICAN PUPPET Papa's friends Disgusting Religion TERRORIST TURKISH ISLAMISTS ZOMBIE AND STORM PUPPET FATHER STORM ROBOT FREAKS COMMIE SCUM KIM FCKERS WHAT IS THIS?KID COMMIES? Japanese Empiretangle (Sometimes) Fascist Japan (Mostly) EVIL JAPANESE DAJJAL SUN Nagasakiball (Formerly) REMOVE DEMOCRACY WORST MANIAC REBEL EVIL AWTO FASCIST|likes = His Empire,CSO,Colonies,China,Anti STORM,Zombie Killers,Nuking STORM,Colonization,Capitalism,MAG,America,Zionism|hates = STORM,Zombies,Rebels,Commies,Rebels,AWTO Ibilis, Terrorists|predecessor = Malayan Sultanate Horderawr|intospace = Yes|bork = CSO CSO|food = Malay and Chinese food|status = Dead and Buried at Space|notes = RIP New Malayan Republic Thx for killing FreakZombie Father) STORM Unionball (Nemesis Godfather) Japanese MalaysiaRawr(Hentai Uncle) Ottoman Malaysiaball (Evil Grandfather) Independent State of Malaysiaball (FascistGreat Grandpa) Malayastanball (Great Great Grandpa) and also Malay Empireball Malay Federationball (Great Great Great Grandpa) Ling Tringapore (Great Great Great Grandpa) Malaysiaball (Ancestor) Tringapore (Ancestor) Bruneiball (Ancestor) Malay Empiretangle (Maniac Son) United Malay Statesball (Democratic Son) STORM Malaysiaball (Imposter Brother) Second Empire Of Chinaball (BFF) Colonies Malayan Thailandball Malayan TrilIndonesia Malayan Philippinesrawr Malayan TriBurma Malayan Khmerball Malayan Laosrawr Malayan Vietnamball Malayan Timorball Malayan Fijicube Malayan New Zealandball Malayan Australiaball Friends American Empireball- Good American anti zombie and anti STORM! Second Empire Of Chinaball-Lets kill STORM! My Best Friend. KILL my brother and papa zombie first New Russian Federationball- Good Russia. CSO UNITE!!!! Good Vodka buddy. New Republic of Greeceball- My best friend in Europe, Russia and Greece kill STORM!!! Sumerian Empireball- Good Middle eastern friend that hates Damn STORM. Pro-Chinese Zball-Only true Zombies. Good people. Republic of Canadaball-Thanks for betraying fake America. Can you join CSO? MAGball-Good Ally against AWTO, support me against my son. Islamic Rashidun Caliphateball-Another ally South Japanball-A cute girlfriend, thx for Hatsune Miku coming to my clay we can also beat STORM Japanball together! Goryeo Republicball-Another cute girlfriend, best Korean with DVA Judah Empirecube-Am I the only person in my family that likes Kosher and Zionists? Oh nvm another middle eastern friend and American Empireball good friend and Never Mind, I will help you against those STUPID OTTOMAN GOAT F*CKERS, CRUSADER STRONK!!!! ZIONISM STRONK!!! GerZechLuxball-My son that kills his maniac brother,But Soon I will return New Ba'athist Syriaball-Good Syria, and he hates Terrorists, Ottomans, and that Dirty Iblis. We team together and kill AWTO and terrorists Beneluxball- Another good friend, I will help him on his economy and against Commies Japanese Empiretangle-I like when you kill Brain Eaters, I like your tempura and sushi but WHY YUO OF KILLING CHINA and yuo also sperad Monikaismball peverts into my clay SUN Nagasakiball-We are enemies before, but now we like each other and we kill that Pig and his Brain Eaters together! Free Angolan Republicball- Though you are in CSO and hates STORM, but DO NOT REMOVE ME!!! Third British Empireball- Best British, We kill zombies and that AWTO together, and we like China too Enemies STORM Malaysiaball- REMOVE STORM KEBAB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NUKEY PRESENTS TO YOU!!!!! EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ANTI STORM SQUAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MURDER STORM F*CKTARDS AND I NUKED BEGAWAN YOU SH*T ''' STORM Unionball- '''OH SHIT NOT YOU!!! WORST OF THE BUNCH!!! YOU MADE MY GODDAMN DUMB FATHER BECAME ZOMBIFIC!!!!Though he deserves it I WILL MURDER YOU!!!!! BODOH STORM UNION!!!!!! I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!AND YOU HELPED MY IMPOSTER BROTHER!!!!!!!!!! F*CK YOU! Islamistball- HOW DARE YOU FAKE KEBAB TERRORIST SUPPORTING DAMN SATAN STORM??? CHINA AND CSO IS GOOD!!! STORM AND HIS PIGS ARE EVIL!!!!! TERRORIST IF YOU MESS WITH America , China , Russia , MY KOSHER FRIEND OR ME AGAIN I WILL NUKE YOU WITH 100 NUKES AND YOU WILL SEE Ottoman Empireball- Another evil kebab. YOU GOAT F^^ker terrorist of Turkey that likes My evil Grandpa? I will anchluss you STORM USAball- ONLY EVIL AMERICAN, HOW DARE YOU BOYCOTT ME AND LIKE DAMN STORM??? AMERICAN EMPIRE TRUE AMERICA!!! AMERICA,CHINA AND ME WILL KILL YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS!!! SAY GOODBYYYYEEEEEE. Oh wait, Canada did it already Malayan Sultanate Horderawr- MY FATHER, FUCK YOU!!! YOU STAY DEAD!!! JAPAN COME AND REMOVE MY ZOMBIE FATHER NOW!!!STORM Unionball COCK SUCKER!! AND BTW I NUKED YOU AND KILLED YOUR BRAIN EATERS WITH NO MERCY!!!! MW3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3!!!!! Zball- My father's friends STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!!! I WILL ANCHLUSS YOU!!!!!! ''' Malay Empiretangle- '''YOU IS OF EVIL SON!THOUGH I WILL BE OF DEAD,YOU WILL SOON DIE BY THE HANDS OF YOUR BROTHER! GO DIE AWTOball BUTT LICKER AWTOball-'YOU WILL PAY FOR MAKING MY DEATH! RUSSIA AND MAG WILL KILL YOU EVIL PIECE OF NAZI SH**' North Japanball-Fascist, YOU DIRTY FASCIST HATES UR SISTER AND I WILL KILL YOU though he likes Judean Empirecube |body = Puppet Malayan Thailandball Malayan TrilIndonesia Illuminati Puppet Malayan Vietnamball Commie Malayan Philippinesrawr Has Nepalrawr's Ancestry Malayan Laosrawr Puppet of China Malayan TriBurma AUNG SAN SUU KYI Malayan Khmerball Cannot into relevance}} Gallery Map showing New Malayan Republicball in Blue SEC in Red New Russian Federation in Green New Republic of Greece in Light Blue Republic of Canada in Purple AWTO in Orange IRC and MAG in Black After Its collapse: AWTO In Yellow SEC in Red IRC and MAG in Black Malay Empiretangle in Blue New Russian Federation in Green Category:Malaysiaball Category: CSO Category:Capitalist Category:Anti-Democracy Category:Anti-Communist Category:English-speaking Category:Pro-Japanese Category:Pro-American Category:Anti-Facist Category:Anti-Russian Category:Pro-Chinese Category:Nukes Category:Hard To Destroy Category:Violent Category:Chinese-speaking Category:Anti-Zombie Category:Anti-Zionist Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Pro-British Category:Pro-Thai Category:Pro-Korean Category:Pro-West Category:Pro-Malay Category:Can into video games Category:Anti-STORM Category:Good Economy Category:Good Cuisine Category:Stronk Military Category:Stronk Category:Can into space Category:Southeastern Asia Category:Oceania Category:Thailandball Category:Cambodiaball Category:Vietnamball Category:Myanmarball Category:Tringapore Category:Bruneiball Category:Indonesiaball Category:Philippinesball Category:Australiaball Category:New Zealandball Category:Papuaball Category:Timorball Category:No Mercy Category:Malay-Speaking Category:Invaders Category:Hard to invade Category:Dead Category:Empire Category:Asia Category:Pro-Russian